


Your Cheek Pressed Against Mine

by WadaFics



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Ballroom Dancing, Fluff, M/M, Minor Edelgard von Hresvelg/Bernadetta von Varley, Mutual Pining, Post-Black Eagles Route (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), ferdibert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:27:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29252943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WadaFics/pseuds/WadaFics
Summary: Edelgard is hosting a ball, and the festivities could not be more grand. Yet, Hubert is hesitant to engage in the celebration. Instead, he lingers by the walls and watches the way Ferdinand is constantly being asked to dance by an endless sea of partners. However,  Ferdinand decides to be the one to ask for a hand to join him on the floor instead. But Hubert never expected that hand to be his own.
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra
Comments: 16
Kudos: 68





	Your Cheek Pressed Against Mine

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO!!! FLUFF AHOY!  
> This was meant to be like a 1000 word drabble of Twitter, but instead I got sappy listening to waltz music and wrote too much.  
> So, please do enjoy this mindless fluff of Hubert being stunned that Ferdinand wants to dance with him, of all the guests!
> 
> This was written to fill this request on curiouscat: "Can I request some Ferdinand/Hubert where Hubert has watched Ferdinand dance with everyone at the ball while he remained at Edelgard's side but then the party gets eerily quiet as people notice that Ferdinand has just asked Hubert of all people to dance?"
> 
> EDIT: I got a commission of Edelgard and Bernadetta dancing together [ here ](https://twitter.com/natendo_art/status/1361105307305402370?s=20) CHECK IT OUT! SO CUTE!

This sort of event had never been a personal favorite for the Minister of the Imperial Household. In fact, if he had a choice, he would not attend at all. His presence within the lavish ballroom was more of a sore spot, at least in his opinion. While he had dressed and groomed himself formally for the occasion, with his hair well combed through and a sleek suit of black upon him, he felt an outcast. While his outfit was far from poor, it was rather... _bland_. Save for a pop of color with the dark maroon cravat upon his neck, gold buttons upon his jacket and cuffs, and white of his shirt. He had worn a black tailcoat and trousers, with a black will a faint pattern threaded into the fabric over top of his buttoned shirt.

Other guests were sauntering around in their finest threads, adorning such vivid colors upon their dresses and suits. Plenty of jewels hung from their fingers and necks, much more matching the setting of this occasion. There was a great amount of splendor in the decorum of the ballroom. From the crystal chandeliers sparkling above, the beautiful harmony of strings filling the air, the tables lined with the finest silk tablecloths and covered with vases of flourishing flowers of white, and the excessive spread of food and spirits for all patrons to gorge themselves upon were all signs on a lively gathering.

It seemed that the celebration was running smoothly, which was a relief to Hubert. He had been hoping that the ball Lady Edelgard had been painstakingly planning for months would be a hit, and luckily it seemed to be going swell. Along with the music, the room was filled with warm laughter and mirthful chatter. Everywhere that Hubert looked, he could see people gathering together with smiles across their lips. Well, except for himself. He kept his expression neutral, merely observing the festivities instead of partaking in the fun.

His aloof nature extended towards his attitude towards engaging in drinking, or _Goddess forbid_ , **dancing** with someone. He much preferred to keep himself glued beside the Emperor. Although this was a ball with friends and allies, he did not let his guard completely fall down. An interloper could be hiding within plain sight. Hence, he had to be prepared at a moment’s notice to strike down a foe. His paranoia did not simply dissipate once the war ended. In fact, it was heightened in some aspects, since enemies were less likely to be as obvious after the Empire’s victory. Stealth would likely be used to win trust from those who secretly wished harm upon Her Majesty. He must keep on high alert.

Thus, Hubert remained even faithful by her side. He gave her enough distance to speak with guests and enjoy the fruits of her labor, but he did not allow her out of his sight. Or he attempted to remain vigilant. There was one major distraction that continued to steal his attention throughout the evening. That distraction came in the form of a single gentleman, but not any old guest. Not at all. The single person that caused Hubert’s guard to drop ever so slightly was none other than the Prime Minister himself.

**Ferdinand von Aegir.**

Unlike himself, Ferdinand dazzled within this setting. He seemed to come alive in social events, especially ones where he was able to express his incredible charisma to their various visitors. His way with words made it possible for him to cause any guest to swoon with a few honeyed words and a tender smile and laugh combination that would raise any person’s pulse. He knew the workings of noble society and its ins and outs like the back of his hand. Hence, he was a prime target for _many suitors_ to chase after all throughout the night. If you managed to capture the hand of the Prime Minister of Adrestia? Well, you were doing extremely well for yourself, that was certain.

As much as Hubert loathed the thought of random men and women throwing themselves at Ferdinand’s feet, he could not necessarily blame them. At least, not tonight. The appearance of Ferdinand was jaw dropping, even for someone as stone faced as Marquis Vestra. When he had first seen him step into the room at the beginning of the night, he had to be told by Dorothea to close his mouth, unless he wished to look like a fish with its jaw agape. But how could he have ever been prepared to witness Ferdinand to appear in such a magnificent display?

The redhead had his hair braided with a white ribbon tied at the end, looking lustrous and soft under the lights. He had arrived with a confident stride, showing off the splendid navy blue jacket that fit him perfectly. Upon it were silver threaded embroidery of various vines and flowers upon the collar, all the way down the parted sides where the buttons and holes to loop through sat. On his shoulder sat epaulets that were more on the modest side, not too many tassels hanging off, but with a beautiful flower design within them. Underneath he wore a shirt of cream color and a matching cravat with a brooch upon his neck. He did not hold back in the slightest, wanting to appear finely dressed before all their patrons.

He succeeded in that mission, as he was constantly being whisked off to the dancefloor by another suitor every time the song switched. The only times Hubert had not seen Ferdinand pressed up against a stranger was when he had taken a breather to enjoy the food and wine provided. Yet, even then he had many people stop by to offer greetings and request a chance to dance alongside him when he rejoined the floor. Being the gentleman that he was, Ferdinand accepted them heartily, but did caution that he would need a few breaks for his feet throughout the evening.

Alas, Hubert kept himself hovering by Lady Edelgard for nearly the entire evening. He attempted to keep a few spaces behind her, staying beside the wall when she would engage in conversation with their allies. She had attempted to get him to join in, but he only offered a few words of greeting and idle chatter before growing silent and merely following social cues of when to laugh along with the group. Sensing his discomfort, Edelgard had excused them from the group, pulling him aside to confront his lack of participation in the evening fun.

“Is there something troubling you, my lady?” Hubert asks, giving a concerned look.

“I should be asking you that.” She sighs, her lips pressed in a thin line. “Hubert, why are you not enjoying yourself? Tonight is a night of celebration. Even you can let yourself relax for a brief moment.”

“While I appreciate our concern, it is unneeded. I am simply keeping my eyes open for any lurking danger. Besides, I am perfectly content with how this night has been progressing.”

“ _Hubert_ …” She speaks in a tired tone, like a mother chastising a child. “You must know by now that the guests are safe. You personally oversaw the inspections of each person before they entered the ballroom.” Her words cause Hubert’s face to color with a dust of pink.

“I suppose that is a fair statement to make. But I insist, I am satisfied with the turnout of this evening.” He offers a half smile, but Edelgard doesn’t buy into it.

“You have barely sipped from one wine glass, and you have not shared a **single** dance!” She is exasperated, crossing her arms across her chest. “I am not here to pressure you, as you are free to make your own choices. But as your friend, I simply wish to see you, well... _act upon your wishes_.”

Hubert grows quiet for a moment. He studies her expression, which is scrunched up with serious eyes and a tired look. She was dressed up for the event like any other, wearing a lilac ballgown with a skirt that flowed outwards and long sleeves with the shoulders cut out. Her elegance was nearly unparalleled, except of course for the gaudy, yet handsome Prime Minister who was prancing around the dancefloor. His eyes glance in his direction, an ever small twitch on his lips as he watches the way his hand sits upon the waist of the gentleman he was dancing with.

“Ah, excuse me. I was lost in thought.” Hubert clears his thoughts and turns back to her. “What wishes so you speak of?”

“You will bring me to an early grave with your ability to be so wise, yet so **ignorant**.” Edelgard mumbles under her breath, having looked over to see where he had been staring prior.

“Pardon?”

“I know you have been _ogling Ferdinand_ this entire evening. Do not play coy with me. I do not understand why you do not just ask for his hand. He would never refuse you.”

“A-Ah!” Hubert makes a sound of alarm, covering his face as it turns red. He feels like a child with his hand in the cookie jar, and it is embarrassing, to say the least.

“Save your breath.” Edelgard puts a hand up. “I am going to share a few dances with Bernadetta. You may make your own choice about how to end this night.” With those words, she excuses herself and walks across the room to fetch Bernadetta before the band would finish their final song of the evening.

Left alone, Hubert feels lost in a sea of faces. He looks to the crowd, but he has lost sight of Ferdinand as well. Feeling a heaviness in his heart, he wonders if it would be best to simply leave a little early. He could escape before the commotion of farewells would ring through the halls. It was not as if he had any plan to speak with Ferdinand. Not tonight. Tomorrow, he would greet him in the morning as usual and bring up the ball. He could ask how he enjoyed himself, as if he hadn’t seen him cheek to cheek with countless people.

He decides he might as well stick around a little longer, if only to help Edelgard and the others with the closing of the ball. So, he walks over to one of the servers, taking a glass of wine, his first of the evening, and placing the glass to his lips. He slowly savors the drink, not a huge fan of the taste. He didn’t hate it, but it was not his idea of splurging. He much preferred getting an imported coffee than a vintage wine. But perhaps a few sips could help soothe his nerves after a long night of **pining**. He quietly sips on the wine, letting his eyes wander across the room before setting the glass down again on a nearby table.

He spots Edelgard with Bernadetta, the two making a lovely pair as they dance together upon the floor. It is amusing to see Bernadetta wearing an empire line gown of deep red, with short poofy sleeves that sat at her shoulders. The humor was not lost on him as they wore one another’s preferred colors, stepping in sync as they caught the attention of many guests. Of course people wanted to watch the Emperor sharing a dance with Miss Varley, as their courtship was the talk all across Enbarr.

Yet, Hubert had been so swept up in the commotion that he had not even realized that he was being approached. It is not until he hears the sound of someone clearing their throat and saying his name that he even turns around.

“ _Hubert?_ ” A familiar voice calls, a tenderness to his tone.

“Ferdinand.” Hubert whispers, then raises his voice. “Did you notice something possibly threatening and wish to report?”

“Oh, no. Nothing like that.” Ferdinand says with a slight laugh. “I simply...wished to check up on my friend, as I have not seen much of you this evening. I also wished to ask a question.”

“I am quite fine.” Hubert replies effortlessly. He tries not to focus too hard on the fact that Ferdinand looks even more spectacular up close. “Please, go forward with your question.”

“Alright, if you insist.” Ferdinand pauses for a moment, feeling a bit of nerves. Yet, he pushed himself through it. He lowers himself in a bow, extending his hand and making a bit of a scene with his dramatics. “Hubert von Vestra, would you give me the privilege of dancing with you?”

Hubert stares with wide eyes at the gloved hand that is offered to him, as Ferdinand beams up at him with a smile like sunlight. He barely remembers to breathe as he attempts to process the words the redhead just uttered. All night, Ferdinand had been dancing with what felt like every suitor in the entire room. He could have his pick of the bunch for the final dance of the evening. No one could dare refuse the Prime Minister.

But he was asking for **him.**

_Why?_

He was not the only one confused it seemed, as the ballroom had gotten uneasily quiet. Of course, the music still played, but it seemed like more of a faint humming in Hubert’s ears now. He looked around and could see dozens of pairs of eyes staring at the two of them. He could even feel **resentment** peering from the crowds, as the most eligible bachelor of the night was asking for a man of his reputation to dance. What sort of trick does Ferdinand think he is pulling? For what reason could he ever desire his hand for a dance tonight?

“Are you...certain you wish to ask me? It is nearly the final song, surely there is someone else you would prefer?” Hubert bites his lip, his hand itching at his side. It grows sweaty beneath the fabric of his gloves. He wants to take that hand so badly, but should he? He is unsure.

“Hubert.” Ferdinand says his name with more _fondness_ than he’s ever heard before. “There is no one else I would rather share this dance with. So, please, will you do me the honor?”

Unable to speak, as his tongue feels as if it's tied itself in knots within his mouth. Hubert slowly moves his hand, taking a hold of Ferdinand’s own before he is gently pulled forward. He knows they are getting even more stares as they walk across to the dancefloor, finding a spot on the outskirts to settle into the flow of things. But Ferdinand does not seem to even blink an eye at the fact they have caused a silence to fall across the room, minus the hushed whispers of gossip being spoken from ear to ear.

A hand grabs his own, and another settles upon Hubert’s lower back. The touch caused Hubert to grow flush, as Ferdinand takes the lead in the dance. The Prime Minister takes a step forward, allowing Hubert to settle a hand upon his shoulder, while the other keeps interlocked with the other man’s hand. Once they are property positioned, he allows Ferdinand to take the first step. He follows with his own, stepping in tandem with the rhythm of the music. It takes a few moments, but both men acclimate to each other’s pacing, and they start a smooth swaying and gliding to the strings.

Being this close to Ferdinand, Hubert cannot even look at him. He is so _radiant_ before him, and he felt as if he might go **blind** if he looked too long. His eyes look down at the floor, where he watches their shoes. However, he doesn't get away with this aversion for long. As Ferdinand leans over to his ear, whispering into it.

“It is improper etiquette to look at one’s feet when dancing. You know that.” He grins as Hubert shoots his head back up, glancing back at Ferdinand with reddened cheeks.

“Apologies. It has been...some time since I have danced.” Hubert admits in a murmur, looking back into those glimmering amber eyes. The pure joy that lies within them is baffling.

“Oh hush, you are a natural.” He laughs and finds himself eyeing the residual crimson coloring on his friend’s sharp cheeks.

“That is high praise from one who’s been the most popular man this entire evening.” Hubert replies, and Ferdinand just shrugs, leaning closer to brush their cheeks together. The heat upon Hubert’s face seems to transfer, as both men blush immensely at the contact.

“Perhaps you are right.” Ferdinand says, keeping their cheeks pressed as they dance with very little space between them. He’s quite certain some older spectators may find it ignoble, but he oddly finds it hard to care in this instance.

“Humble today? How uncharacteristic of you.” Hubert teases, earning him a roll of the eyes.

“Do refrain from making distasteful jokes. At least for the duration of the song.” He says, but the pink blossoming on his cheeks does not fade in the slightest.

The two seem to have a natural chemistry upon the floor. They capture the hearts of many with their delicate and graceful moves. In fact, they even outshine any other couple at that moment. It’s a strange sight to behold. Two men that seem opposites on the surface, yet when paired together, run as smoothly as can be. Their bodies whirl together, gaining speed as the song picks up in intensity. But neither break a sweat. They keep steady in their movements, ignoring the rest of the world. It was only the two of them and the sound of the strings.

“You are quite light on your feet.” Hubert praises, feeling his heart hammering once more in his chest. Both from the proximity and the action of dancing itself.

“As are you.” Ferdinand says, feeling a surge of courage rush through him. “I wonder why you have not taken the dancefloor all night, when you are so talented…”

“I had to keep watch over Her Majesty.” He says, gasping as Ferdinand tightens his grip, feeling those fingers ever so slightly brush below his waist. “...and no one asked me before you.”

Ferdinand stares in shock, unsure what to say. He found his usual excuses to be tiring, but the fact that no one else would dare ask for his hand was **preposterous**! So many foolish people were attending tonight’s ball, for they could not see the lovely man before him now. How could they not admire Hubert? He had eyes that pierced into the deepest parts of his soul, a voice that made him shiver with delight, a laugh that made him grow fuzzy-brained, a smile that tugged at his heart, and a face with features so sharp and gorgeous that he had trouble keeping himself from staring at council meetings.

He feels _frustrated_ on his behalf, and he wished he had asked him sooner.

“You could have offered your hand to someone.” Ferdinand says, even though he feels funny at the idea of Hubert wishing to dance with other guests.

“Nonsense. No one would say yes--”

“I would.” Ferdinand interrupts, eyes narrowing upon him in sincerity. “I had wished you would ask all night long.” He says, as the music reaches its end.

Couples begin to pull apart, and so Ferdinand does the same. He gives a respectful bow towards Hubert, and the other man offers the same back. They then stare at one another, neither saying a word. Hubert does take a step forward, parting his lips but nothing but air comes out. He looks as if he has something to say, but the words are trapped on his tongue. He wants to tell him the truth; that he had been watching him all night. That he was _enamored_ with him. His hair. His eyes. His lips. His laugh. His smile. His touch. His **everything**.

“...”

Nothing.

So, Ferdinand takes initiative and moves to take Hubert’s gloved hand. He brings it to his face, pressing a kiss over his palm. Audible gasps are heard around them, as Ferdinand behaves in a way that is easily read as romantic. He had been polite to his suitors, but he had not behaved in such a bold way towards any of them. But if the random guests were surprised, Hubert was on another level of **astonishment**. His hands shook in his grasp, and he was scarlet from his cheeks to the tips of his ears.

“Thank you for this dance, Marquis Vestra.” Ferdinand spoke formally, rubbing over his thumb over his knuckles once more before letting it go and taking one more step closer.

“O-Oh, the pleasure was mine, truly.” Hubert fumbles over his words, not used to being looked at by so many people. Usually others refrained from glancing in his direction, yet now all eyes were on the two of them.

“Marvelous.” Ferdinand hums, leaning over to press a kiss to his cheek. He can feel the warmth against his lips, and it tingles in the most wonderful way. “It _pleases_ me to hear that.”

He then gives a final bow, turning to see Edelgard attempting to call the attention back to her for the end of the evening announcements, before the guests would all begin to pour out. Ferdinand goes to help, knowing he had his own few words to share as Prime Minister before the ball came to its end. But as Her Majesty speaks, Hubert can hear no words. He can do nothing but reach a hand to touch his cheek, rubbing where it was kissed.

**Heavens.**

It is a delightful burn upon his skin, and it only causes a new motivation to rise up in Hubert. Although he was talking to no one, he still murmurs to himself as he hides his flushed face behind his hands.

“Next time, I will do it.” He watches as Ferdinand steps up to speak, enchanted by his voice. “I will ask you. I promise.”

No other soul would get the chance to steal Ferdinand von Aegir’s hand to dance.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! If you enjoyed, please leave a kudos and comment! 
> 
> I had too much fun with this little one-shot. It's been a while since I uploaded something that isn't like 6-7k at least LOL <3  
> Also, please check out the outfits I envisioned for these boys.
> 
> [ Hubert's coat ](https://m.media-amazon.com/images/I/51+u0g0FPRL._AC_UL1000_.jpg) But with this [ embroidery on top ](https://di2ponv0v5otw.cloudfront.net/posts/2020/10/22/5f9209f99e1559059adc70d8/m_5f920a3bff7c5a623906b317.jpg) and this [ vest ](https://images-na.ssl-images-amazon.com/images/I/611LX1OFdFL._AC_UX385_.jpg)
> 
> Ferdinand's [ coat sort of? ](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/61/8c/c4/618cc47078da2cb7490a289c9d974667.jpg) and [ epaulets ](https://images-na.ssl-images-amazon.com/images/I/718PN2-h2nL._AC_SY450_.jpg)
> 
> ANYWAYS! Thanks for reading, check me out on Twitter at [ mahoumiss ](https://twitter.com/MahouMiss%22)


End file.
